From Cedric's to Draco's girl
by Connie101
Summary: Connie is the girlfriend of Cedric Diggory and everything is fine until the Triwizard Tournament comes up. Whne Cedric's gone Draco finds himself stepping in to comfort his girlfriend.


I nervously stepped into the great hall. The candles hovering above the 4 long wooden tables, taking up most of the space in the middle. The ceiling, enchanted with magic, showed a mostly clear blue sky with just the hint of clouds around the edges. Yes I had been here before but it was the first day of the new term and it was still a little terrifying. I watched the people gathered around the 4 tables chatter and eat the snacks in front of them. The teachers sat at the far end of the hall on a long wooden table along the back wall. Professor Dumbledore sat in the middle and smile warmly at me when his eyes caught mine. I smiled and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.

"Hey babe." Cedric said as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hey...." I said shyly and flushed red.

"There's that colour that I love on you!" He said and chuckled then settled his arm round my waist. I heard the first years near us chuckling and the slyitherins mutter things under their breath about us. I glanced at them over my shoulder. One pair of silver-grey eyes caught my attention.

"What are you looking at?" Cedric followed my gaze and then his face turned to fury.

"Don't worry about him....I'll look after you." He said and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him.

"I know you will...My hero." I kissed him lightly.

"My hero!" Squawked a very familiar voice.

"Shut it Malfoy or I'll zap you to kingdom come!" Cedric sneered.

"Oooo!" Sounded from the table then a round of snickers and laughter.

"Don't worry about them." He turned back to me and I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Hey Cedric." I looked up to find a boy with vivid green eyes, black untidy hair, round glasses and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Hi Harry." Some of the girls turned in interest. Ron and Hermione stood behind him. I got up and gave Hermione a hug since I knew she was itching for one. We often hung out in the library when Cedric and Ron and Harry were busy. Even though I was 2 inches taller than her we were best friends. We hung out in the library since I couldn't go into her common room or in the wings of the quidditch pitch when Cedric, Harry and Ron had to practice for the matches. Cedric was an excellent teacher, that's one of the good things about him. I pulled back and looked at Hermione. Nothing had changed. Her brown eyes were still alight with excitement and curiosity, her brown hair still busy and brushing against her shoulders.

"I've missed you!" I said and she smiled.

"Me too... We have a ton of stuff the catch up on..." She babbled on. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ced and the boys.

"I'll see you later. Bye." I kissed Cedric before walking off, arms linked with Hermione.

A couple of hours later....

I was just walking out of potions, Geeze Snape is strict! Anyway...I was walking out of potions when Draco walked into my view.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked not in the mood.

"Oh nothing.." I rolled my eyes. I was a bit taller than him but he was still annoying.

"Well could you get out of my way?"

"Erm...Let me think....No!" His signature smirk came across his face.

"Look Malfoy I don't have time..." I said walking round him. He stuck his foot out and tripped me up. I landed on the floor my books scattered everywhere. I blushed embarrassed as everyone laughed. I picked myself up and started scrambling around for my stuff. I saw a flash of red hair and round glasses. Harry and Ron came over to help me.

"If Cedric finds out about this then you're dead Malfoy." Harry Sneered and put his hand on my back and guided me out of the crowed.

"Oh...What's he gonna do? Zap me to kingdom come?" Everyone started laughing. The laughter faded out as we started to climb the stairs. I didn't like these stairs. They liked to change as they pleased.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked clinging to the side as the stairs changed.

"Yeah... I really hate Malfoy." I said and they nodded in agreement.

"I mean does he have anything else to do then torment people?"

"No he just waltzed around the place like he owns it all because he's rich and in Slyitherin." Harry sneered.

"Not to mention that his dad's a death eater and works for he who must not be named." Ron said. They walked me right to my common room.

"Thanks guys."

"If we see Ced then we'll tell him you're in the common room."

"Thanks." I hugged them and kissed their cheeks. They blushed a light pink.

"Bye."

CPOV

I was walking down the corrie door to the common room when I bumped into Harry and Ron.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey...Connie is waiting for you. She's in the common room...You may want to talk to her."

"Why?" Harry motioned for me to lean down, since I was several inches taller than them, and he whispered in my ear.

"He WHAT?!" I shouted and made everyone jump.

"Yeah...Sorry Ced, We did help."

"No it's okay....It's not your fault. I don't why he won't leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to him."

"Maybe it's jealously? I mean she is quite pretty." I stood shocked.

"Malfoy? Jealous of me because she's going out with me?" I shook my head. "Can't be."

"Whatever it is I'd keep an eye on her. You don't want to lose her."

"Yeah...Thanks...Bye." I waved as I turned the corner and went into my common room. She was sitting by the fire in a chair, reading a book. I noticed she was already in her Pjs.

"Hey babe." I said bending down in front of her so I was on my knees.

"Hey." She leaned down to kiss me.

"So Malfoy won't leave you alone huh?" She flinched.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out."

"Oh babe you know I will always find out. I care about you." I said and touched her cheek. She smiled back.

"Yeah...Well he tripped me up and I didn't catch myself in time. I bruised my knee." She said and smiled weakly.

"Which one?" She pointed to her left knee and I pulled her Pjs bottoms back to expose her knee. There was the beginning of a bruise. I kissed it softly. She giggled.

"What?"

"That tickles." She giggled again. I smiled.

"Only you would be ticklish." I got up.

"I'm gonna go get changed then we can watch summit on TV or something."

"Okay." I Walked into my room and got changed then walked back into the common room. There was hardly anyone there. Some of the girls that were left look up and gasped. Connie looked up and smiled. She had moved from the chair to the sofa. I sat down and she looked over her shoulder. No doubt at the girls still goggling at me. I heard several footsteps fade away. She smiled and settled closer to me.

"Better?"

"Yeah...I mean you're my boyfriend. Why should they be allowed to goggle at you? That's my job." She smiled and kissed me softly. I lay down on the sofa and kissed her back. She kissed me passionately for a couple of minutes then she crossed her arms over my chest and rested her chin on them. I played with her hair. She sighed.

"We better get to sleep. Haven't you got a match tomorrow?"

"Yeah...See you tomorrow." She clambered off me then kissed me softly before going into her room. I wandered into mine and snuggled down under my quilt and drew the curtains around my bed. I feel asleep and dreamt about Connie...

Connie POV

I walked into my room to find Hermione there with all her things.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" I sat down on my bed opposite hers.

"I asked professor Dumbledore if I could move in with you and he said yes since were such good buddies. Now... To business...How did Cedric take it?"

"Pretty Well actually." I dived into a convosation about everything that happened between me and Cedric for Hermione. We were talking for ages that we completely lost track of time. My owl flew in through the window interrupting something that Hermione was about to say. She landed on the end of my bed.

"Hey Piggle." I said and stroked her. She dropped the letter into my hand. I opened it. It was in a writing I didn't recognise.

To Connie and Hermione....

You're still up...I am too...Couldn't sleep...Anyway could you keep it down a bit? I'm in the next room and I can hear you so I can't try and get to sleep even thought I can't....If that makes any sense.

From Draco

I was surprised. I didn't think Draco would actually owl me let alone say something other than his insults. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Who's it from? Cedric?" She giggled. I handed the letter to her.

"Quite the opposite." Her eyes popped wide.

"Wait....who is in the next room?"

"My boyfriend...." I trailed off.

"Oh god...That's not gonna be good. Why put them together? Dumbledore knows that they hate each other...."

"I just hope that they don't do anything..."

"Come on lets go to bed...We've been up long enough."

"Okay...." I grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note back to Draco.

To Draco

Are you in the same room as Cedric?

If you are please don't start anything...Look I'm begging you here... Please? Pretty Please? Connie

To Connie

Has Hermione gone to bed?

Okay.... I won't do anything

You don't have to beg

Draco

To Draco

Yeah...I'm just staying up to write you a reply...

Thank you

I'm going to bed now...Hope you can sleep too

Night

Connie

I patted Piggle's head and she flew of then returned a few minutes later and perched on the top of my bed by my head.

"Night Piggle...Night Hermione...Night Draco." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Night." He replied in a soft whisper. I drifted to sleep thinking of Cedric's kiss, god he was a good kisser, Draco's letter which was confusing and Piggle....

The next day

I woke up with a start. Hermione was shaking me.

"Wake up!" She shouted.

"I'm awake! What time is it?" I groaned and sat up right. Noticed that Hermione was all ready dressed.

"It's nearly time for breakfast! And the new students are here!" I groaned again and got up to get dressed then headed down to the great hall. Sure enough all the new first years were chatting quietly amongst themselves outside waiting to come in. When everyone was seated Professor McGonagall led the first years into the great hall and placed before them a stool with an old withered hat on. The first years were gazing around them and looking confused at the hat.

"Here we go again." Muttered Hermione who was on her way to her table. The old hat began his speech and then one by one the first years took turns placing the hat on their heads and getting placed in the different houses. There were cheers as they joined the houses but the most was from the Slyitherin table. I look over at them. Draco was there his usual smirk on his face. Cedric turned and kissed my forehead. His arm was in its usual place around my waist. As the last first year joined their house, Dumbledore stood up and smiled at everyone. I glanced to my right and found a first year goggling at Cedric. I sighed angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"The first years are staring at you...It's bugging me."

"Don't worry babe. I'll never be with someone else." He smiled and kissed me. The first year averted her eyes to the table. I rested my head against Cedric's shoulder.

"So!" Dumbledore said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask you for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Flich, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include screaming yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Flich's office, If anybody would like to check it." The corners of his mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Cedric's face went pale and he stiffened. An audible gasp could be heard from Harry. Dumbledore continued.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up most of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Everyone jumped and most people squeaked. A man hobbled in on a walking stick and pointed his wand towards the sky in the Great Hall. He muttered something that I couldn't quite catch and a spark of magic shot out of his wand and hit the Sky. It immediately calmed into a still dark, but the black clouds had cleared, sky. The man started to hobble towards Dumbledore. He had vivid ginger hair that spike out all around his head in long wisps and brown eyes. Well I should say eye. The other one was huge and a vivid blue colour. It was also revolving about without blinking.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher." Said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence that had begun. "Professor Moody."

"_That's _our new teacher?" I whispered to Ced.

"Seems so."

"He creeps me out." I whispered and shuddered. Ced put his hand on my face.

"Don't worry. I'm in your class, I'll look after you." Everyone was still staring at Mad eye moody as he hobbled his way up the Professor Dumbledore. He cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, We have an honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You've got to be JOKING!!" Said Cedric and Harry at the same time. They leaned over the space between the tables to high five each other.

"I am not joking Mr Diggory and Mr Potter. "


End file.
